Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $13.3\%$
$13.3$ percent = $13.3$ per cent = $13.3$ per hundred $13.3\% = \dfrac{13.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{13.3\%} = 0.133$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.